Happily Ever After
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: I'm baaaack! This is going to be where I put all the little short stories that tie together with the ENTIRE prom series! Author's note at the beginning of the first story! K - T: varies with each story. I don't write bad things, ya'll know me by now :) ALL the character's will be in these :)
1. Happy Anniversary

**HI EVERYBODY! Surprised to hear from me? Well, I'm now finishing up my JUNIOR YEAR at college and am going to be going to Disney in a little over a week! And as I sit in my college dorm room, I was thinking, I miss writing fanfiction. **

**So, as previously promised, I'm going to be writing a series of short stories that take place behind the scenes of the ENTIRE prom series, and some stories will take place afterwards. **

**If you have any ideas, just PM or comment here :) I'd LOVE to fulfill your wishes! **

It was like any other night, nothing abnormal about it, but for some reason, she was nervous. She couldn't really explain it. Maybe it was because it was the first time she had really been away from the baby. But she realized that she probably needed a night off. He had been very insistent about tonight being a special night, alone. She went along with it as to not disappoint him, but she really didn't understand why he wouldn't give her any details as to what was in store. It wasn't until she fell asleep and felt the old familiar tingling feeling soaring throughout her body that she realized she had a grin on her face. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed it. Since Charlie and Donnie had their first, the Keepers hadn't been able to get together in the Magic Kingdom as much as they had been wanting too.

The only thing that really stumped her at this point was what she was wearing. It wasn't her normal nightgown, but something a little more revealing without startling the mailman whenever he came to the door with a package and saw her in the kitchen behind Philby.

"Why did he ask me to wear this?" she thought to herself, when she heard a voice behind her that made her jump.

"Because you look beautiful" Philby smiled as he took her in his arms and spun her around, finishing this performance off with a quick kiss. "Hi honey."

"Hi" Willa smiled, "I've missed you."

"You see me everyday," he said.

"I know, but since Rose was born, let's face it, we've barely had time together."

"Yes, I'm aware. I've really missed our 'quality time'" Philby teased, winking at her, and receiving a slap on the shoulder in return.

"Shame on you" she grinned, while amused at the same time. "I know you have. Hey where's the rest of the gang?"

"They're 'babysitting'" Philby chuckled.

"Wait, what? What does 'babysitting' mean?" Willa asked, but didn't get an answer.

"Come on, let's take a walk."

They strolled through Main Street and all around the park, pausing every now and then to take in the Florida night sky, and the beauty of Magic Kingdom after close.

"So, I have a surprise for you" Philby said, breaking the silence as they cuddled on a park bench in front of the castle.

"What is it?" Willa asked, still curious as to the babysitting remark from earlier.

"Come on," he said as he led Willa to the front gate.

"Babe, we can't go out the gate, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me," he said, kissing her forehead as he approached two dark figures standing by the gate with something in their arms.

"What…what even is this?!" Willa asked, suddenly frightened by what was happening and why these dark figures were carrying body bags.

"Calm down Willa" Philby chuckled.

"Yeah, really Willa, trust your husband a little" one of the figures said, immediately giving away his identity.

"Maybeck?! I'm so confused…"

"I'm here too" another familiar voice said, removing his hood. "Hey Willa."

She gasped, for she hadn't seen Finn in months. He and Amanda had temporarily moved to California for a project he had been working on for Disney. They were hoping to move back before Amanda had the baby, she was 5 months pregnant.

She ran and tackled him in a hug.

He chuckled, "I missed you too Willa. Amanda's with me too, she's with Charlie, we're staying for the weekend."

"That's great" she smiled, feeling a tear slid down her face.

"Thanks guys, I've got it from here," Philby nodded in their direction.

"Wait, I still have no idea what's going on, what's with the body bags?!"

"Have fun you two" Maybeck said in a mocking voice.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Finn said, reassuringly, as the guys made there way their car, which was puzzling to Willa as to how they got here without being seen.

"Philby, I demand you tell me this instant what is going on!" Willa threatened.

He simply smiled and open the two body bags, revealing their sleeping soundly selves.

"Why'd you have the guys bring us in body bags?" She asked curiously.

"Because I wanted this night to be special. I wanted to have our actual bodies here in the parks," Philby said as he pulled the return out of his pocket and pressed it. There they were, their actual bodies in the middle of Magic Kingdom at 3 in the morning.

"I'm still not understanding Philby," Willa said as she got her bearings.

"You'll see" was all he said as he took her hand, and made his way to the castle.

He found the familiar back staircase and led the way to the Cinderella suite towards the top of the castle. Willa finally understood.

"I love you Willa, Happy Anniversary."

She could cry. She had always wanted to stay here, and now she could. Being a Keeper really did have its perks, even if what they were doing was illegal, but she wasn't going to fight with him. Not now.

"I love you too," she whispered as she shut the door behind them.

**10 years later**

"Awww, that's super romantic! That was a good story Dad, I especially liked where you were in charge of the body bags" Wendy laughed, "Uncle Philby is crazy."

"Yes, yes he is" Finn chuckled, remembering that night perfectly and Philby's version that he later filled him in on, although he had to tell the edited version for Wendy's sake.

Wendy started thinking very deeply about something, and Finn could tell she was wondering about something. "What's on your mind honey?"

"Well, I was thinking, how long ago did this happen?"

"Hmm, probably about 10 years ago, why?"

Wendy shrugged it off. "Oh so that was around the time Eric was born right?"

Finn's face turned up into a grin to think of his "nephew" being that old already.

"Wow, I guess so. He's getting old isn't he?"

Wendy grinned, "I guess so."

"I have one more question before you go to work."

"What's that princess?" Finn asked.

"Why does Uncle Philby call Eric an accident?" the girl asked curiously.

Finn's face turned bright red, not knowing how to respond.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I've missed this in my life…it's good to be back **

**-Amanda**


	2. Amanda's Reply

_Dear Finn,_

_I can't believe it! We're engaged! Sort of! Close enough! (I'm not excited at all….)_

_I apologize in advance at my letter writing…I'm scatterbrained in person so you can only imagine how my letters are going to be. _

_I can barely put into words how to express my love for you in that moment on the bus. I was taken by surprise in a way I had never felt before; it was so hard for me to contemplate what had just happened that I couldn't do anything but smile and cry. _

_For the first time in my life, I knew that my life was worth something-because it had you in it, and you were never going to let me go, no matter how hard I push. _

_You're the first guy to ever get through to me-heck! You were the first person to get through me at all! I still don't know how you did it, but I'll be forever grateful. My promise to you is that I will live everyday for the rest of my life, loving you unconditionally. _

_I really wish I could've stayed for at least the summer-but the sooner I get out here, the sooner I can come home. _

_I love you so much Finn. I'm already counting down the days till I get to see you again. _

_With Love, _

_Amanda_


End file.
